Randomness on Valentine's Day
by cindella
Summary: Oneshot: Complete and utter randomness! Kurt and Kitty wrestling matches, mutant strip poker and mushyness at the end! Big kurtty! R&R!


Here it is! Valentine's day is HERE, and I am lonely. Send me a valentine! ;-) I don't own X-Men, or Kate and Leopold, or Pirates of the Carribean, and if you sue I will set my big blue furry scientist on you (ha ha ha). On with the show!

RANDOMNESS ON VALENTINE'S DAY

"Yaah! Banzai!"

Kitty looked up from her book just in time to see something blue and fuzzy with a tail in the air above her.

"AARGH!"

THUD!

"Hah hah hah!"

"Get offa me, fuzzbutt!"

BAMF!

"Make me- YOW!"

"Hah hah, who's laughing now, blue boy?"

"Gerroffamegerroffamegerroffame…"

Scott turned to Jean. "Remind me again: _why_ are we sitting here, waiting for some random mushy movie while the Jamies play catch'n'kiss with Rhane, Kurt and Kitty wrestle each other unconcious and the rest of the kids silently disappear?"

Jean sighed. "Because the Professor is away on a business trip and Logan is out with Miss Munroe; and Logan doesn't trust us enough to hang around upstairs, seeing as it's Valentine's day."

"Right." Scott grabbed the TV guide, flipping through to February 14th. Right now the TV was switched to _The Simpsons_ and the only person paying attention was X23, who was staring intently at the screen as if wishing it would explode.

Suddenly a voice floated in from the kitchen. "Ah, come on guys, I'm not even wearing any boxers!"

Jean shut her eyes, pathing Scott: _I don't want to know, I don't want to know…_

Scott laughed. _Maybe we should tell them to stop…_

_That would be a good idea._

Jean casually walked into the kitchen. "Maybe you guys should OH MY GOD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"You're the telepath. You tell us," Ray said lazily.

"Yeah, or ask swamp rat. It wasn't mah ahdaya t' play strip poker."

"YOU'RE PLAYING **STRIP POKER**?"

"What does it look like?"

Remy wasn't wearing a top. That wasn't very unusual; what was unusual was the fact that Rogue sat beside him in a v. lacy bra with matching knickers. Next to Rogue, Amara was leaning on the table, yawning, wearing a silk (yes silk) bra and very short shorts; Jubilee was wearing a bright red singlet with boyshorts; and Bobby leant back wearing only a pair of smiley-face boxers. Next to him sat Sam, wearing a pair of jeans as if he never wanted to let them go; Roberto, wearing blue boxers decorated with Bart Simpsons; and Ray, wearing shorts. Then was Evan, wearing jeans; Alex, fully clothed; and finally Tabby, and you really **really** don't want to know what she was wearing.

"You're playing strip poker, and most of you are under eighteen."

"Yup," said Bobby, grinning. "And this is the coolest game in the history of games!"

"Clothes, now."

There was a chorus of 'aaaaw's from most of the mutants; loudes of all came from Remy. "But dis is Remy's favourite game!"

"I don't care. Get your clothes, make some popcorn, and be back in the rek room in ten minutes."

"What if we don't wanna watch _Kate and Leopold_?" asked Ray. "I know I don't."

Agreements came from all the boys around the table. "Come on, guys, it's not really that bad," said Jubilee. "In fact, it's kinda cool. Okay, it's really cool. You wanna know the truth?"

The boys looked bored. "It's my favourite movie."

"Right," said Bobby. "Fine. If I have to."

"Come oooon," said Jubilee. "Anyone else?"

"Fine," muttered Sam, and Roberto, Ray and Evan followed suit. One by one, the young mutants trailed off back to their rooms to get changed, while Remy stayed to make the popcorn.

"Remy goes around half da time like dis, Jean."

"I don't care. Shirt on."

Remy mumbled something that sounded French, while pulling on the tight white shirt he was wearing before he suggested a game of cards.

Satisfied, Jean went back to the rek room.

She entered the room, and the atmosphere was much, much quieter. Kitty and Kurt were sitting on one corner of the couch, whispering; Rhane and Jamie had collapsed in a heap on the floor and Jamie was now using a wolf-form Rhane as a pillow; and Tabby, who had gotten changed as quickly as possible, was now sprawled in an armchair. X23 was sitting back against the wall with her knees up under her chin.

Jean plonked herself down on the loveseat next to Scott, gearing up for a Valentine's day movie marathon.

Remy stumbled into the rek room, bowls of popcorn balanced on both hands, followed by an entourage of Rogue, Bobby and Evan, all carying bowls of popcorn or chocolates.

"Back in a bamf," Kurt blurted, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A few minutes later he was back with a monster bag of mnms which he promptly tore open and offered to Kitty.

"Thanks," said Kitty, pulling out a handfull and popping one in her mouth.

One by one the rest of the mutants walked in and sat down somewhere, in a chair or on the floor. Just as Amara sat down, the movie started.

With a clinking of bowls, a rustling of blankets, several "turn off the lights!"s and losts of "shhhh"ing, the mutants settled down for a night-long movie marathon.

Three hours later the only ones in the room were Kurt, asleep on the couch; Kitty, asleep on Kurt; Jubilee, watching intently; Bobby, watching Jubilee; and Tabby, just glad of the excuse to stay up late.

_1:05_

Kurt woke up with a start. It was dark, and there was a weight on his chest… His nightmares came flooding back to him, and in a moment he was alert.

Then he looked down, and saw Kitty, hugging his tail, head on his chest. He deflated, releaved, and tried to get up.

"Katzchen…" he murmered softly. "Katzchen, I zhink it's time to go to bed…"

"Hmn?" Kitty woke up slowly. "Kurt? Wha- oh. Yeah."

Kurt walked Kitty back to her room. "Hey, d'you have a good Valentine's day?"

"Wha'd'ya mean?"

"It's officially over, vas it okay?"

"Well… sort of."

"Hmm? Tell me more…" he started humming the theme from Grease, until Kitty giggled and lightly punched his arm.

"Well, I got one anonymous note, stuck to a box of favourites…"

"Zhat's all?"

"One from Lance. And one from someone who isn't Todd."

"Right," laughed Kurt. "Cool."

"Yeah…" muttered Kitty. Then she yawned. "Well, I'm tired… damn, I wanted to see the end of _Pirates of the Caribean_."

"You haven't seen it?"

"Yeah, it's just one of my favourite movies."

"Me too… I like zhe 'yo ho ho and really bad eggs' part."

"Yeah… that movie is just so cool, isn't it?"

"Mm hm."

Kitty walked into her room. Rogue wasn't in bed.

"Hey Kurt, d'you know where Rogue is?"

"Vas? She's not here?"

"She's not in her bed."

"Vell, maybe Remy-"

He was interupted by Kitty, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Mmph?"

"You are so gross, fuzzball."

"Mm mm mmph mmp mmrph."

"What?"

"MM MM MMPH MMP MMRPH!"

"I don't-"

Without warning, Kurt's whole body started to vibrate. RrrrrRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

"Are you purring?"

RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

"Mm mm mph mmmmm!"

Kitty withdrew her hand quickly. "Ew, Kurt! You, like, licked me!"

"It vas zhe only vay I could zhink of to get you to take your hand off my mouzh."

"Well, sorry."

"So you don't know who gave you zhe box of chocolates, zhen?"

"No… You don't know, do you?"

Kurt smiled. "Ja, I know."

"Who? Who!"

Kurt smiled mysteriously, but the effect was kinda ruined by the constant droning sound coming from his throat.

"Aargh! I HATE my stupid voicebox!"

"WHAT?"

Kurt tried again. Clearing his throat he said, "Ja, I know."

"Kurt, what're you talking about?"

Kurt sighed, then, before Kitty knew it, he leant forward, kissed her on the lips, and turned to leave.

"Kurt? What-?"

"Happy Valentine's day, katzchen," Kurt said, walking away, leaving Kitty with one hand over her mouth, practically glowing she was grinning so hard.

Finito! Ya like it? Didya? Didya? Please review! And send a valentines note in the review if you want… please? THANKYOU VERY MUCHLY!


End file.
